Rapunzel: A Harry Potter Tale
by XQueenofDreamsX
Summary: was Rapunzel really the good guy? During the witch hunting era where everyone hated Witches and Wizards what would have really happened if young Rapunzel had come across a lonely witch in her tower?


Rapunzel cross Harry Potter.

In the Early 1700's when the slow rise of witch Hunters had all those of magical blood hiding, in fear of their lives, is where the story of Rapunzel begins.

Melanie Heathorve was not a particularly gifted witch, and this wasn't just because she was muggle born. Her parents, horrified that their child, spawn of the devil was harbouring this dirty blood, cast her out and she received poor training, from which was given by elderly warlock who was suffering from some form of memory problem and sometimes forgot the purpose of Melanie living there. No it was none of this, it was because she hated her magic, she only allowed the old wizard to teach her the little magic he could so that she could control it and go home, hoping to convince her family that she was not devil spawn and her blood, was their blood.

It did not change their mind, at the sight of her face, her mother screamed in fear and fainted. Her father appeared wielding a working axe and demanding she not dirty the village, and to keep her possessed soul away from them.

She did.

Melanie wandered out of the village and along the gravel road leading to nowhere. She must have walked of hours she thought, because she could no longer feel her feet, moving steadily forward underneath her. After a few minutes the ground became more and more uneven, as she neared a large cliff face, this did not surprise her, in this area, there were many cliffs and mountains with beautiful valleys between them, so she walked on.

Somewhere along the path, Melanie's mind numbly registered that she'd gone further than most folk dared to go, but she supposed this was a good thing, no one could find her out here. So on she went, her feet faithfully taking her forwards further and further away from the hurt her mind couldn't entirely hide from. Hours passed and soon Melanie found herself in a large valley filled with the most beautiful wildflowers to grace the earth, and in the centre, a small, but just as beautiful cabin. And Melanie knew, without much thought that whoever built this intended it for her, and she knew that this was her new home.

Within a few days Melanie decided that she would be better off with some protective enchantments, just as a precaution. But as soon as the first spell left her lips, she knew she'd done something wrong. And sure enough, the small cabin began to grow, it grew and grew still higher and higher, and as it did it transformed. Into a tall brick tower. While it was no longer her beautiful cabin. Melanie loved it even more.

As the years went by, Melanie's hate began to change, she no longer hated her magic and what they made her, for what had she done wrong? It was her parents who cast her out, and the muggles who were prejudiced. She now hated them, but more than that, she hated the Witch Hunters who put those ideas in their minds. She vowed that given the chance, she would bring the downfall of the Witch Hunters and allow her kind to live in peace and without fear.

Melanie often ventured out of her Beautiful tower to find the rare herbs that grew all around her lovely Mountains, she no longer cared whether the villagers saw her gathering them when her need brought her closer to them, nor did she care whether she was the subject of their ghost stories. She had new dreams. One day while bored she had found a book on potion making, Melanie had never exceeded in the art of spell casting and hoped to pursue potion making instead. As each successful potion was made, she became happier and happier, not bothered by her inability to create the more difficult ones, what would she need those for?

Though her joyful days of solitude were numbered and her vowel was soon given the opportunity to be for filled. The Witch Hunters became more thorough, in finding and persecuting those of magical blood. Two new, but ruthless recruits, Rapunzel and her brother Zeldan were desperate to prove themselves worthy of the Witch Hunters made a bet. Rapunzel would go east, towards the mountains hunting for a witch whose name she heard in that of a ghost story told by some of the Villagers. Her brother would go west looking for an old warlock who had forgotten to hide his magic and had been seen by the villagers, who were quick to report it.

As Rapunzel searched each mountain pass and each valley, Melanie, hearing of her approach while hunting for herbs near the village, read through her potions book for a concoction that would allow her to safely get the truth from her, she wanted to know all of the Witch Hunters plans so she may sabotage them. Eventually she found the perfect one, it was called; Veritaserum. But it looked impossible hard to create and would need many ingredients she did not have. But Melanie refused to let that stop her as she patiently awaited Rapunzel arrival.

When she arrived she found no door, unsure of how to proceed, she circled the tower and looked up, there she saw large, floor to ceiling window and she called out,

"WITCH! I know you're up there! Foul creature, come and find your justice!"

Suddenly Rapunzel found herself transported to the top of the tower, she was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair with her arms and legs bound in enchanted chains. The single room was dark and she could see nothing in the gloom. However she felt a second presence and new she was not alone.

"Witch, you dare keep me chained like an animal? You of such foul blood should be in my place."

Melanie's long subdued anger rose up at the insolence of this young girl before her. But in her years of solitude, she had gained great patience. So she answered calmly,

"Be that as it may, you are the one who is chained, and you are the one who will suffer for your crimes. You will also be the one to help me bring justice to those who so mercilessly murder my brothers and sisters."

At this Rapunzel screamed in absolute fury, and when she stopped Melanie had left.

A full day later, Melanie returned, she had finally gathered all of the ingredients for her potion. The rays of early morning sun shone through the large window of the tower illuminating the slumped from of Rapunzel in the chair. Melanie set about preparing her potion, it would take at least two weeks to make, and made no move to keep her actions quiet and soon Rapunzel awoke. Tired and sore from sleeping in the chair she made no comment of the reappearance of the Witch and instead glared at her back.

After almost an hour, Melanie began to question her, but Rapunzel refused to answer and remained silent. This became a habit over the next two months, Melanie would ask the same questions each day, and Rapunzel would stay silent, glaring at the Witch. When the potion was completed, Melanie poured it into a cup and brought it over it Rapunzel, she refused to drink at first, but when Melanie cut of her air she was forced to swallow some of the sickly sweet liquid. Melanie stepped back and slowly asked her usual questions, but stopped when Rapunzel looked up, her face contorted in pain.

Hair was beginning to grow unnaturally fast from her head and in a matter of minutes Rapunzel's dirty blond hair had covered most of the towers floor, and then it stopped. Melanie couldn't understand what she'd done wrong. She looked back at Rapunzel, who had fainted and decided that she must go and re-collect her ingredients.

Two months later, after weeks of questioning and silent glares, the potion was ready again. Rapunzel, weak after sitting in a chair for two months with very little to eat, put up a feeble fight. Melanie stepped back and waited a few minutes to see if anything happened, it did, Rapunzel's hair began to grow.

This happened twice more and Melanie began to feel very afraid, what was she to do now? In her last attempt Rapunzel's hair had started to glow a soft gold. Melanie fell to her knees and began to weep. But she was stopped when a hoarse laughter was heard, she looked up at Rapunzel, who in turn looked down at her, and said;

"Give up, Witch, you'll never get anything from me."

Melanie blood boiled in anger, she stood,

"You-"

But she was forced to stop, a fit of coughing had overcome her. She wasn't surprised, both Rapunzel and herself knew why. She had spent too much leaning over the cauldron on the fire, breathing in the smoke. Her hand felt wet and sticky and she looked down at them, they and the ground beneath her was covered in bright, red blood. Rapunzel saw this and began to laugh hysterically,

"You're time is coming Witch, and you will be sent back to the hell form whence you came!"

Melanie could do little but crawl over to the wall, laying on the ground trying to breathe. Her lungs felt as though they were constricting.

A day later, Zeldan, was heard calling for his sister at the bottom of the tower.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel?!"

Rapunzel was weak, but at the sound of her brother's voice and the chance or rescue, adrenaline rushed through her and she dragged herself, chair and all, across to the window. Her Brother, seeing her alive, cried out in joy. She wound her hair around a pillar supporting the roof and tossed the rest of the side, calling out to her brother to climb up it.

After he had made it to the top he hurried to force off the chains the bound her. Their magic weakened by Melanie's weakness, who form, Zeldan had yet to notice. Once he freed his sister he turned and saw her, he instantly pulled a dagger from his waist and stepped towards her. But Rapunzel stopped him,

"Don't bother," she said, "She'll not make another day, leave her to suffer."

And so they did, they left the way Zeldan came, using Rapunzel's hair. Zeldan had travelled by horse and they rode it away and past the village. As the passed a young girl saw them, and that was how the story of Rapunzel began, a beautiful princess with magical hair who was kidnapped by an evil Witch, but eventually was rescued by her prince. But really, it was always Melanie's story.


End file.
